VICS (Vehicle Information and Communication System) provides drivers with real-time road traffic information including congestion information by using three media of FM multiplex broadcasting, a radio wave beacon, and a light beacon.
There is a system that enables bulk data communications by connecting a radio installation equipped at road side (DSRC (Dedicated Short Range Communications) roadside system) and a DSRC transceiver mounted on a vehicle on a road (DSRC in-vehicle device) by DSRC via a high-speed radio communication line (for example, see Patent Document 1).
There is a navigation system that enables a vehicle to transmit the latitude and longitude of itself to a beacon as position information by connecting thereto using DSRC for the purpose of an OD (Origin and Destination) survey or the like.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-109989 (page 7, FIG. 1)